Assassin's Creed
by El Tigress
Summary: Being trained by one of the best Assassins of the 1400 century can be hard, but its worth it to protect what's right and what's important. As Ezio's student Alessio must endure hardships to get his family back from a horrible group. Review kindly please!


**A**'**s Notes**: This is purely fanfiction and for fun. But if I make some errors in grammar or story line, please politely tell me so :D  
Also, this is my first attempt at first person....

**Rights**: Ubisoft and the makers of Assassin's Creed owns everything from the games. Although, I own the characters, story-line and anything else that did not appear in the games.

Chapter Name: Alessio

I couldn't remember when I heard about the death of the guards around Florence being murdered out of cold blood, but I knew that these lies being told by the town's preachers were wrong. I had experienced the roughness and hardness from these Florence soldiers and knew exactly why they were dropping dead and being found dead. I knew that they were evil from the moment I was old enough to be told to stay away from them...when I was attacked for bumping one when I was just a boy. I had be given a scar across my right eye that day and I would remember it for the rest of my life. The worst part was hearing my mother beg the guards to stop.

The soldiers were even worse on the poor, and that's exactly what my mother and I were; poor citizens of Florence. I often found myself stealing from people, especially soldiers. I was never caught, luckily for me. My mother, Madelena Oroartiglio, told me never to steal, but I had a younger sister in need of food. In need of clothes and safety. My father, Alexander, had died when I was still a child, leaving me to be the man of the house at the age of two. My sister, barely fifteen now, was a very smart young lady. She had a tongue on her and a punch that Madelena said she received from her father. Her name was given to her because of the soft beauty she has -- Celia Bella. Her dark brown hair and golden bronze eyes were stunning to most of the young men she met, and I was the one to chase the young scandalous men off. She, oblivious to their attention, had no interest in boys...yet. She'd figure out a way to use her beauty some day. I had to admit, I was happy currently that she sought no man's attention. That calmed my nerves just a bit. But then again, things change.

I, as the only man and oldest in the house, was to make sure my family led a nice life. But so far, things weren't so nice. My name is Alessio Oroartiglio. I am seventeen. My mother said I got my handsome features from my father -- dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She said my height came from her father, who was a fairly tall man. I knew my grandfather loved fine arts, he_ was_ even friends with Brunelleschi. My uncle was a famous swordsman, he told me when I was young that a Japanese (I do believe that's the word he used) trained him while he was sailing the oceans south when he was young. He taught me a little bit encase I would need it to keep my sister and mother safe from danger. Although I've never had the chance, I had hoped my blade could find the skin of a evil soldier.

My story takes place on the festival for all of Florence. I was out collecting the ribbons to use that night. My uncle had given me the task as a simple job for coins, I was saving up extra coins for my sister's visit to the doctor. She had a odd illness that prevented her from breathing at some points. The doctor's medication helped her out of the odd illness.

"Alessio," my uncle called down to me from the terrace he was on. "I thought you wouldn't show!" he lept over the side to land before me. Even though he was in his early forties, he still managed to do that. I chuckled, gently out of amusement.

"Of course I'd show, zio Baccio." I said, almost faintly. I just wanted to get the job done and meet up with a few others I knew around Florence. "So, where are these ribbons?" he laughed at me, I didn't say anything funny, did I? He reached behind him and pointed to a small crate of ribbons.

"Just take those to Santa Maria Novella district. A man there named Macios should be there -- remember not to slack off or get lost, okay?" he rubbed his neck. "the coins he will give you should pay off at least two visits to the doctor."

"Grazie, Baccio. I will not stay in one place too long." I turned, but paused when my uncle spoke.

"Tell Celia and Madelena I miss them!" I nodded and went on my way.

----

I decided to cut through the large crowds by taking one of the small row-boats that someone left unoccupied by a small dock. Alright, so I stole it. I rowed fairly fast because I didn't wish to be caught using it...well, I did get caught and I realized it was a bad idea. It was a man and a young woman.

"You, rower! Fermare!" I pulled to a stop for the two, hoping they wouldn't notice I didn't own the boat. He turned to the woman. "La mia signora, excuse his uselessness." Useless? I am very talented and I knew lots of women who would agree. "Please, this one is free." he waved a hand to me, indicating that I should rise and help her on the boat. I noticed her odd clothes. She was hidden under a dark Prussian blue cape and hood. She was wearing a very odd belt. I reached a hand out and she took mine gracefully. Her hand, I noticed, was very soft and small. She wasn't very tall either, not even reaching five foot four.

"Mia signora." I said gently, trying to get a look at her face. She stepped onto the board and sat down on one of the seats. "Where to?"

"Santa Maria, please." she answered. She didn't sound like she was paying attention to me.

"Ah, so be it then." I whispered gently and I rowed. Thank god she was heading there. As I rowed onward, she never looked at me and I began to wonder if she was thinking about where she was going...or me. My lips pulled up into a half smile. "Mia signora, may I ask what bothers you so?"

She turned her head slightly. "Row, please."

_No questions?_ I thought, disappointed. I sighed. "Why are you heading to the festival?"

"Should I get another boat?" she asked firmly. _Ah, such words. _

"Alright, no questions." I muttered back. I didn't want to be on a boat with a silent woman for too long, who knows what would happen. I went faster. I didn't want to be late, Macios wouldn't give me my pay if I was late. That's when she spoke:

"You're going a bit fast, signore." I paused just a bit and glanced down at her hidden face.

"My apologies, my lady." I quickened my pace but made sure it wasn't too fast. "To tell you the truth...I don't own this boat." she froze at that, her hand reaching for something. "I just needed to get to Santa Maria for my pay. I need it for my younger sister. My pace was only fast for worried reasons. Please, forgive me." she lowered her hand.

"Its fine, signore...?"

"Alessio, Alessio Oroartiglio. And you are?"

"For me to know and you find out, sir Alessio."_ Games?_ I asked myself, smiling. "....Beatrix." she sighed, as if defeated. I didn't even have time to play _my_ games on _her_. I chuckled.

"Your name is very beautiful, Beatrix." she sighed again, as if annoyed. "Well, this is our stop." I muttered. Once I managed to stop the boat, I jumped to land and held a hand out to her. She didn't need it; she rose and jumped across herself, that stunned me a bit. She nodded to me in acknowledgment and then started off. I sighed and reached down for the small crate of ribbons and made my way to Macios.

----

Everything looked different at night and during a festival. There were games being played, women giggling amongst themselves and men chatting with fellow friends, most likely about the women. Torches and little lights were put up around the district. I had to admit to myself, the women there were stunningly beautiful. Every single one of them. Sure it was only for the most richest, well known and beautiful people, I couldn't hide the fact that they were beautiful.

I saw a man screaming at another, pointing to the group of women waiting. That must be Macios. I will be in trouble. I headed over and coughed, gaining his attention. "Signore, I have the ribbons. I was running late because...because the guards wouldn't allow me pass." he muttered, chewing on the vile words he was about to spit out at me. He snatched them away and gave each one a ribbon. I waited. He was going to pay me or I'd steal it away.

He turned to me and shoved two hundred coins in my hands. Two hundred? That would only get me one visit! I was pissed, I wanted to kill him! Children got paid this amount if they snitched on people, was he saying I did worse than a children? I'd kill him if it wasn't for the people watching. I took a deep breath and turned. I wanted to go home and sleep off my anger. But I should have known better.

"Get her! Get her!" I recognized the voice as Macios and turned to see a young woman running off in a Prussian blue cloak. She was heading toward the water. "Get her, she stole the bag of winnings! Someone catch her!" he growled and charged after her. If I had caught her, I wouldn't have reported her back, I wanted to speak with her.

I chased her down the slippery docks and across two bridges before pausing for a breath. I backed her into a corner, she turned and saw me. "Signore Alessio?" she asked me, as if in disbelieve.

"Beatrix? You're a thief?" she growled and turned to the building. I gasped when I saw her scaling the building. "Signora, you'll fall!" I shouted in worry. But she grasped the small terrace and lifted herself to the top of the building. She smiled down me. I frowned when I saw the button of her face. She was defiantly young, and very beautiful. She opened the pouch and dropped some money down to me. It was another four hundred coins.

"For my leave." she stated and then ran off. I grinned. _A agile thief? That_'_s a female? Mia dèi!_ I heard the angry shouting of the guards and hurried on my way back to my home.

----

I stayed up all night wondering exactly who that young girl was. I knew she couldn't have been older than me, she was too young and beautiful. I didn't get a wink of sleep. Every thought I had went back to her and her odd clothing. I knew I've seen that kind of outfit from someplace, but where?

* * *

_Well, that's it for chapter 1. Yes, Ezio will be in the fanfiction :D_

_Please review kindly! ^^_


End file.
